Urbs: Onyx
by Ascanius
Summary: A brutal murder and an overdosed victim prompts Sara and the Scoobies to investigate, which leads to the discovery of a new underground drug and a harrowing night. Takes place between 'Urbs Sanguinis' and 'Urbs Spei'. SHORT STORY
1. Chapter I

_The television series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters and materials belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and UPN. Witchblade and all characters related are properties of Top Cow Comics and TNT Productions._

_**This story takes place about 8 months after 'Urbs Sanguinis' and 4 months before 'Urbs Spei'.**

* * *

_

_**10:04 pm, Tuesday - Residence of Sally Quinn** _

"Evening, detectives," the crime scene investigator said.

"Hey," Sara and Danny greeted in return. "So, what do we got here?" Danny asked.

"The woman placed a 911 call. Apparently some ex-boyfriend decided to pay her a visit. From the looks of things, he breaks down the door while she's talking to the operator, kills her, then suddenly collapses and dies. Looks like he OD'd."

"From what?" Sara asked. As she tried to focus on the conversation as best she could, she felt something... otherworldly. It started to make her feel uneasy. Something else was wrong with the room and she knew the only way she would feel it was through the Witchblade. That meant it was extremely important.

"I'm not sure yet," the investigator said. "I mean, the guy busted down a deadbolt, solid-wood door in a few minutes. Broke his hand and still was able to kill the girl. I'd say PCP but we'd have to run some toxicology tests in the lab."

"Do we have a name?" Danny asked.

"A one Aidan Russell, lives out near Red Hook. Here's his wallet." Putting a pair of surgical gloves on, she and Danny proceeded to examine the wallet.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Danny said.

"Here: we also found this," the investigator said. He handed them what looked to be an electronic ID badge. The badge wasn't the curious thing, though; it was the logo that caught Sara's attention.

"New Empire Textiles," she said aloud.

"Let's not get any funny ideas just yet," Danny cautioned. "Could just be a coincidence."

"With Vitelli? Yeah, right."

"You think you're going to link it back to her?" Danny asked.

"I _know_ I am. I just don't know how."

"I don't know why you obsess over this woman, Pez."

"It's not an obsession," Sara replied. "I'm just... cautious about her." _Okay, liar, I am obsessed. But if you knew what I knew, you'd be the same way_, she thought.

_**  
3:08 pm, Wednesday- Medical Examiner's Office  
**_

"So, did you find out what Russell was hopped up on?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I did, and it's one of the weirdest things I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, pen and paper ready.

"Well, its base substance is an alkaloid, like cocaine," he replied. "But you told me this guy knocked down a thick deadbolt in a matter of minutes and broke his hand in the process. I can see why the investigator on at the site thought PCP. The guy might not have felt the effects for hours."

"But it's not PCP, is it?" Sara inquired.

"No, it isn't. I mean, something like cocaine doesn't do like you described. There are some other things in his system, but I'll have to run some tests to determine what they are. From the looks of things, though, you might have a new designer drug on you hands."

"Great," Danny said. "Well, we might as well get started on things."

"You go on ahead, Danny," Sara said. "I'll catch up in a few."

As Danny left the ME's office, Sara asked Dretch, "Can you make me a copy of your prelim report?"

"Sure, but…why?"

"I just want to get an early start. I might know a few doors I can knock on before Narcotics gets to deal with it," she replied.

"Okay, but it's not going to be complete until tomorrow," he said. "I had to work on some stuff that came down the pike before yours. You sure you don't want to wait?"

"I'm sure."

He went over to the copier, which quickly scanned the unfinished report and spat out the copy. Dretch handed to Sara, who quickly folded it and stuffed it in her back pocket. "I'd appreciate it if Danny didn't know about me taking a copy… for now."

"Okkkkaaay," Dretch replied, befuddled at the request. "You sure everything's all right?"

"We'll find out."

_**  
9:34 pm, Wednesday - Slayer Base HQ**_

"So, you're saying you think Amy's manufacturing some new drug all on the basis of some guy killing his ex?" Buffy asked skeptically. "How'd you leap from a junkie to Amy?"

"Because the 'junkie' wasn't a junkie, at least for the last year," Sara replied. "He cleaned up and started working at a warehouse about two months ago. Rehab staff said he made a complete turnaround."

"So he relapsed," Buffy reasoned. "It's happened before to people."

"He works at the New Empire warehouse," Sara said.

"Really?" Buffy replied.

"It may be worth looking into," Giles said.

"What's worth looking into?" Willow asked as she entered in the room.

"Sara says Amy's connected to some new drug on the streets."

"Really? What is it?"

"No clue," Sara replied. "From what I was told it's some kind of alkaloid-based drug, like cocaine, but it acts like PCP and steroids. Based on a 911 call, it seems to up the user's pain threshold and strength, but also makes him paranoid. There was some other stuff in the dead guy's system, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"Did you feel anything when you discovered the body, something like a… trace mystical signature or something?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Sara replied. "It was like I felt something underneath my skin when I approached the body. Why do you ask?"

"Onyx," Willow replied.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Onyx," she repeated. "It's a mystical type of drug that was coming out a few years ago. When I went through my little 'phase', I heard name thrown around a few times. I never tried it, though. I mean, I heard it did some nasty stuff to people and that a few big players in the underground scene were trying to make some."

"And you think it might be this guy OD'd on?" Sara asked.

"Maybe, but from what I heard it takes a lot to make this stuff: money, equipment, a lab…"

"Which Amy no doubt has or can get access to," Buffy replied.

"Then it takes a lot of time just to produce just a little," Willow said. "And even then you still have to perfect the process."

"Well, Amy's got the time and money to get it done," Sara said. "I'm going up to the guy's place to get a second look. Maybe you should come along, Willow. You know more about this thing than anyone I know and maybe you'll find something we missed."

"Sure, no problem." Looking at Buffy and Giles, she said, "I'll catch up with you guys later. I wanted to go over some stuff, but it can wait until I get back."

"Alright," Buffy said, "I'll be out on patrol. Call me if you need me."

"You ready?" Sara asked Willow.

"Yeah, I'm ready." They both left the building, Giles cautioning them to be careful while out. Though he knew the two were more than capable of handling themselves, something in him made him extremely worrisome about the situation. He only hoped that his anxiety would be proven unfounded.

_**  
10:10 pm,Wednesday - Residence of Aidan Russell**_

"Here," Sara said as she handed Willow a pair of latex gloves and a small flashlight. "Don't want to give the CSU team any wrong ideas when they come back."

"Good idea," she replied as she put on the gloves. They searched the small and somewhat dingy apartment. Willow moved about cautiously, not only using her eyes but her mystical abilities to feel out for anything unusual. But all she felt was nothing but the trace signature of someone who had dabbled in something powerful. After fifteen minutes of the futile search she looked over to Sara, she asked, "Is there anything else you found out about this guy, his routine or anything?"

"Only a little," Sara replied. "He got hooked on heroin for a while, but for the past few months he was going to a methadone clinic. When I called the rehab folks they said things had been going well with the guy, which is why I'm having a hard time believing he just relapsed. I mean, it's possible, but with Amy's hand in it I'm not so sure."

"_I_ wouldn't rule it out," Willow said. "When I was hanging out with her we'd heard about the stuff and she seemed curious about it. She might have just taken the next step."

"Well, I'm not finding anything out of the ordinary," Sara said. "How about you?"

"All I know is that he was definitely hopped up on something strong. The signature is dying out, but I can still feel it."

"Let's get back," Sara said, preparing to leave the apartment. "I'm planning on hitting the streets tomorrow for info. Maybe a couple of the local wheelers and dealers around town might know something."

They both exited the apartment, Sara taking one final look with her flashlight to make sure everything looked the same as when they arrived. Walking down the steps of the building and out of the entrance, they began to chat.

"So, what'll you do if you find out she's got a hand in this stuff?" Willow asked.

"Then we'll have to hand it over to Narcotics," Sara replied, "which is why I wanted to make our mark on this thing before it becomes their headache. I want enough info on this stuff so we at least have something to work with." Out of the corner of her eye, something caught Sara's attention: a man, smoking a cigarette and standing out on the street. It wasn't necessarily _that _unusual, except that Sara got the eerie feeling he was watching them. She looked directly at the man.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Pez," Willow said, not noticing the man. "Until I can find out more… what's wrong?" She saw Sara's eyes focus on a point across the street and looked in that direction as well.

The man looked square at them. His eyes widened a bit, prompting Sara to yell, "Hey!" As soon as Sara yelled the man made a dash down the street and Sara followed suit, Willow trailing behind her. Sara began to pick up speed as the man tried to outrun her. Reaching a nearby alley entrance he darted into it, Sara still hot on his trail. Willow was doing her best to keep up. She became immediately regretful of not making it a priority to exercise more, knowing that Sara's job and her own workout regimen made it easier for her to do this sort of thing. _Mental note_, she thought, _start running more._

The man kept running until he reached a nearby L-rail foundation near an old building. Seeing the cop was still a good distance away from him he dashed toward the building and out of sight, Sara arriving a few seconds behind him.

Sara looked around the outside of the building, trash strewn about and open barrels about, no doubt used by the city's homeless. She pulled out her revolver from its holster and held it up, ready for action if it were deemed necessary. Huffing and puffing, Willow came running up behind her, saying, "I really need to work out more."

"Keep your eyes peeled," Sara said.

Willow looked around, trying to make out any movement other than some paper refuse blowing about. Seeing nothing but useless junk about she turned around to Sara and said, "I think he's long gone."

"Where to?" Sara asked in frustration. Looking at Willow she noticed a small red dot on the girl's shoulder. Following the trail of light up she looked at an open window of the building and saw a figure in dressed in black gear pointing something at the witch.

"I'm not sure," Willow started to say. "Maybe…"

"Willow, look out!" Sara yelled as she darted her arm in front of the young woman as the figure fired. Hoping to block the shot using the Witchblade Sara was shocked when she felt a sting in her arm. The Witchblade hadn't activated.

Wincing at the pain, she pulled a small object out of her arm and proceeded to fire at the figure. Emptying her gun, she knelt down and reached in her holster belt for more rounds as the figure emerged from the window again, readying another shot. Willow saw him and noticed he was wearing goggles of some sort. Reasoning they were night-vision goggles, she arched her fingers and formed a small ball of light in her hands. Throwing it into the air toward the would-be sniper it exploded about ten feet from the figure, prompting the shooter to yell out in pain and recoil from the window.

Fully loaded, Sara stood up. Willow readied herself for another attack and said, "I think I blinded him for a little bit. Come on."

They were just about to make their way toward the building when, at that moment, Sara began to get dizzy. The world around her started to become hazy and blur. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes, hoping to steady herself and press on, but the effects became worse and worse. Looking toward the ground at the object she pulled out of her arm, she started to figure out what it was: a dart, obviously filled with something that packed a punch. Willow noticed Sara looking at the ground and saw the dart too, and immediately sensed something strong and mystical about it. She had felt the same thing in Aidan Marshall's apartment.

"Willow," Sara muttered, "I'm not feeling so good."

"We need to get you back to base," Willow said, grabbing the dart with a handkerchief. She then went over to Sara and wrapped the detective's arm around her shoulders to support her. "Let's go."

Sara legs began to falter under her, her body feeling like it wouldn't respond to the most basic of commands. She tried to force herself to hold up until they reached the van. As disoriented as she felt it seemed so far away, much different than when she barely broke a sweat running after the perp.

The figure in black made his way downstairs as Willow and Sara left the scene. The man smoking the cigarette also emerged out shadows and made his way toward his companion. Taking off his black mask the sniper pulled out a cell phone and speed-dialed a number. Connecting, he spoke into it saying, "We have a problem, ma'am."

"Define 'problem'," Amy said though gritted teeth while riding in the back of her limo.

"I wasn't able to hit her," he replied coldly.

"Great, just great," she said sarcastically. "I set this up perfectly and you miss. I didn't pay you good money to hit air."

"I didn't hit air, Ms. Vitelli," he replied. "I got the cop. She took one in the arm trying to block it."

"Really?" Amy said, intrigued. "Well… maybe it's not what I wanted, but this may turn out to be just as interesting."

"What are your orders?" he asked.

"Wait and see," she replied cryptically. "Just wait and see."

As the man in black hung up the phone he looked over to his companion and said, "Can you believe it? Just over a month from my birthday and I screw up an easy gig like this. I must be gettin' soft. I was lookin' to treat myself on my 21st with some of the cash from this job."

"Jackie, you're the king of party people. Hell, I even think you party on your sleep. Knowing you I'm sure your 21st birthday's gonna be one to remember," the smoking man said as he lit another cigarette and pulled out a flask of whiskey. He took a swig and handed it to the hitman.

Taking the flask Jackie smiled and replied, "I'll drink to that."


	2. Chapter II

**Doza**: Jackie only gets a cameo and here's why- Too many cooks spoil the broth. I know some are eager to have an elaborate story with many TC characters, but the fact of the matter is a story like that can get cumbersome. I was even questioning whether or not to Illyria in since I had a cast of characters that was pretty sizable. I know it shoots down some hopes, but for my story to work I have to set limitations.

_**Thanks for sticking around, all you readers. Please read and enjoy. Oh yeah... REVIEW TOO!**_

* * *

_**10:41 pm, Wednesday - Slayer Base HQ**_

"Giles! Giles!" Willow yelled out as she supported Sara through the front door.

"Willow? What's…?"

"It's Sara. Somebody pumped her full of Onyx."

"God, no," he said in shock. "Let's get her upstairs." He went to the other side of the sickly and disoriented detective and put his arm under her hers, supporting her. They started to make their way toward the elevator when Buffy came in, early from her patrol.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, "what's… up?" She noticed Sara looking unwell and asked in an anxious voice, "What's going on?"

"Someone pumped Sara full of Onyx," Willow replied. "We have to get her upstairs." Willow closed the elevator and pressed the floor button. As it closed, Buffy ran up the stairs towards Giles' room. The elevator opened nearby and the three emerged. Buffy opened the door and they all went in, laying Sara on Giles' bed. She started to shake uncontrollably and her breathing hastened.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Buffy said.

"Buffy, we can't," Willow said. "She…"

"Willow, she needs medical help! She might be dying!"

"If we take her to a hospital she might hurt people. Onyx makes people violent and paranoid. She gets violent and we could have a lot of dead people on our hands."

"So what're _we_ supposed to do?" Buffy asked.

"I could try and make some kind of potion to soak up the toxins, but that could take a while."

"You said Onyx makes people violent, correct?" Giles said. Willow nodded. "We need some way to secure her so she doesn't become a danger to herself or anyone else."

"Chains," Buffy said. "Do we have any chains?"

"The Council kept some chains and manacles in the cellar in case they needed to go on a capture mission. They should be sufficient."

Buffy acquired the chains and came back with them in hand. As they began to secure Sara, she suddenly began to flail about violently, growling and snarling as she did so. Fearing she would hurt herself, Willow tried as best she could to hold the woman down as Buffy and Giles came to her aid. They tried to hold down her legs as they kicked about. One caught Giles in the chin and the other caught Buffy on the bridge of her nose. Willow looked back at them. She turned back to Sara only to see the cop's eyes turn black. She had no time to be surprised, however, as Sara's right hand shot out and gripped Willow neck, the Witchblade's metal enclosed over the flesh of Sara's fingers.

Willow struggled for air as Giles tried to regain himself. Buffy was already on her feet dashing towards Willow as Sara tightened her grip. She reached them both only to have Sara's left fist forcefully hit her nose, which had already ached from the kick. Giles grabbed Sara left hand and held it down with his weight as Willow struggled to breathe and her face began to get redder and redder. Her own eyes began to turn black and her hands started to spark with electricity. Before she could do anything, Buffy brought down a metal bar against the bare part of Sara's arm, which made the woman howl in pain and release her grip. Willow fell to the ground and breathed in. Never in her life had she been so enthusiastic for New York City air.

Buffy and Giles secured the chains and manacles on Sara's arms and wrists as Sara began to taunt the Slayer through her black-tinged mouth and teeth. "Want to try that again?" she asked as a small amount of darkened saliva dripped from her lips. "I'll rip your throat out." Her eyes still black, she started to smile evilly at Buffy.

"You're sick, Sara," Buffy replied. "We want to help you."

"Liar!" Sara quickly retorted. "You think I don't see you, plotting, _planning_ to get rid of me, Buffy? It was just a matter of time. I knew you'd stab me in the back… I knew it. Unchain me and I'll give something to plan about."

"Sara, that's not…" Buffy started to say.

"Don't lie to me!" Sara yelled. She lunged at the Slayer, but her chains only allowed limited movement. "You can't fool me. That innocent look doesn't fool me… I'll kill you before you can even blink."

As Buffy, Willow, and Giles began to back away and exit the room, Sara yelled at them in contempt. "Traitors! I'll kill you… I'll kill you all! I'll split you open from stem to sternum and rip out your insides!"

They closed the door, if only to muffle the sound of venomous threats ever so slightly. "This is a bold move, even for Amy," Giles said. "Attacking a police officer, particularly in New York, isn't something one takes lightly."

"Guys," Willow said as she addressed Buffy and Giles, "that sniper didn't aim at Pez… he aimed at me. Pez got between the shot at the last minute."

"What!" Giles exclaimed.

"Willow…" Buffy said.

"I know," she replied. "Amy tried to put me out of commission. She tried to exploit my past. The dosage that sniper shot was huge. If it'd hit me, not only would I have gone berserk, I'd have died of heart failure from the overdose."

They all stood in silence, shocked at what they heard. Amy had planned to exploit Willow's weakness and bring her back into darkness before killing her. The mere thought of it sickened them. Giles in particular was enraged. He had personally helped Willow out in her recovery and Amy wanted to put her through all of that again to get rid of her. He thought nothing more of 'Ripper' emerging and mercilessly putting a bullet through Amy's skull, consequences be damned. Only the thought of being near Sara and helping her through recovery kept his anger in check.

Momentarily horrified at the intent of the sniper they soon left the hallway, leaving Sara to rant and rail against them and the other Slayers the rest of the night. For eight hours it went like that, Sara yelling at the top of her lungs at how she would gruesomely kill everyone in the building. The Slayers who lived there heard her yells and growls throughout the night. Some were disturbed at how descriptive she was. If they didn't already know a hundred ways to kill something they could have added ten more to the list.

Each Slayer was under strict orders by Buffy not to engage her, no matter what she said. The months that Sara was with them had drastically softened the animosity between the Witchblade and the Slayers, but this new drug had seemed to take down all of Sara's defenses. They felt uneasy around her, more than ever before. They could feel the Witchblade's urge to tear them limb from limb and knew that Sara would surely try it if set loose.

It was only after those eight hours of macabre and unhinged yelling that everyone in the building heard dreadful scream come from Giles' room followed by what sounded like a person choking. Buffy, Willow, and Giles ran as fast as they could to Sara, the Slayers in the building trailing behind. Buffy approached the door and opened it, only to see Sara foaming at the mouth and writhing about. Kennedy had came after Willow with a few of the girls in tow.

"What's wrong with her?" Ling asked.

"Kennedy, get them out of here!" Giles ordered. "They don't need to see her like this."

"Giles…" Monica protested.

"Kennedy… _now_."

The dark-haired Slayer heard his tone and knew that there was no negotiating when he sounded like that. She felt a little silly. She was a Slayer and, somehow, that voice gave her the creeps. "Guys, let's give Pez some space," she said. "Come on." She and Rona led the other Slayers away as Buffy, Willow, and Giles were left with Sara.

The cop kept flailing about violently, screaming in pain. Buffy ran over and, against her better judgment, held Sara's arms down as Willow and Giles held her legs. Her mouth continued to foam even more and Buffy was beginning to think the worst until Sara's arm began to shake. Her body began to heat up and the shaking arm began to pick up speed. The three backed off of Sara as her body, save the arm, went slack. The veins in Sara's arm started to show themselves.

"What do we do?" Buffy asked.

"I don't…" Willow started to reply. At that moment, Sara became stiff and a blackcurrant-colored liquid began to drip from the dart wound and onto the bedsheets. As Sara began to expel the drug, the black started to leave her eyes, only to reveal the bloodshot in them. Once the last of the offending fluid left her body, Sara once again went slack.

"What in the world just happened?" Buffy asked.

"The Witchblade," Giles said in a hush. "It must've expelled the drug."

"What now?" asked Buffy. She looked directly at Willow.

"I'm going to make the brew to get the toxins out. I'll need charcoal and some herbs. The herbs I have but someone will have to get the charcoal. It'll take some time, but it should help. In the meantime, we'll have to deal with the withdrawal symptoms and aftershock." She looked at Sara lying still in the bed. "She's not out of the woods yet."

Sara squirmed under her chains, lightly groaning. Indeed, as Willow said, she wasn't out of the woods yet.

* * *

Three hours later, she woke up, the sunshine hitting her pale countenance. Her eyes, delicate from the effects of the insidious drug, batted them about trying to stave off the pain that kept making itself excruciatingly clear. She lifted her hands only to see them clasped in manacles. Buffy and Giles were asleep in the room, on the floor, and heard the chains move. Roused from their slumber they walked over to Sara who was struggling to against her restraints. Though she made a valiant effort, it was only a few moments before she gave up, weakened from the night's experience. 

"Sara?" Buffy asked.

Sara began to shiver and said in a whispered and anguished voice, "Cold… so… cold."

"Just hang on," Buffy said. "We'll…"

At that moment, Sara began to vomit. The putrid contents of her stomach were forced out and were threatening to choke her as she lay face up. Giles saw what was happening and tried to undo her leg clamps as Buffy proceeded to break the ones on her hands. She would worry about new ones later on.

They dragged her over to the bathroom and she hung her head above the toilet as Giles held her hair back. A sickening sound came as she retched into the porcelain bowl. Both Buffy and Giles turned their heads away from Sara and it took all of the strength in the world for them not to follow suit. Ten seconds later, Sara finished and sat back, exhausted. Her face was red and her eyes began to tear from the strain of vomiting. Giles quickly grabbed a towel, wet it, and wiped the remaining matter from Sara's mouth. She began to shiver again and repeated her strained words. "Cold, so cold, so cold, so cold…"

Buffy went over to the closet and produced a new blanket as Giles tried to help Sara to the bed. As soon as he tightened his grip to support her, Sara yelled out.

"Ahh!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts… it hurts."

"Come on, Sara, you can make it," he said. "Let's just get over to the bed." As soon as he tried she yelled out in pain again. Seeing no other alternative, Giles swiftly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Quickly but gently he laid her on the bed as Buffy rolled the covers over her. She clutched the edges in her hands as would a child her favorite doll.

Giles looked at her worryingly. He then ran down the hallway and to the steps, and yelled out to Willow, "Willow, how long before that brew is ready?"

Walking out oft the kitchen she replied, "It'll be about an hour. How is she?"

"Not well," he said. "She just vomited and she's shivering like crazy. I could barely touch her skin before she screamed out in pain." Looking at Willow with his somber eyes he said softly, "Willow…"

"I know, Giles. I'm working as fast as I can. We'll help her."

* * *

It was the longest hour Giles ever had the displeasure of experiencing. Sara kept clutching the thick blanket and sheets to envelop her body in their warmth. Numerous globs of sweat began to form as she shivered and her breathing became more and more excited. Buffy leaned against the wall in the corner of the room not saying anything as Giles began to gently pat the sweat from Sara's face. Each touch on her forehead made her flinch from the prickly pain and Giles ached inside as he saw her reaction. 

Once the hour was up, Willow came in with a cup and saucer, the cup itself filled with a dark, steaming liquid. "Sit her up," she said.

Buffy moved in closer as Giles sat Sara up on the bed. Taking the cup from Willow he held to Sara's lips. The cop had no clue what she was doing as her eyes were closed. She only felt the mouth of the ceramic cup touch her lips and began to sip the brew. Immediately she gagged from taste and coughed. She turned her head in disgust, to which Giles replied, "Sara, you have to drink this."

"No," she said in a sweaty haze, shaking her head.

"Please, Sara," Willow said. "It'll help."

Sara opened her puffy eyelids and looked over at Giles. He held it to her lips once more and she began to drink the unpleasant beverage. As soon as she finished she coughed at its taste. Though she began to feel slightly warmer from drink working its way to her stomach, she grabbed the thick blanket once again and covered herself. Giles set down the cup and patted her forehead once again with the towel.

"Sara was supposed to be at work hours ago," Giles said.

"I took care of that," Willow replied. "I told her partner Danny that she came down with a 24-hour flu bug and I was a friend taking care of her. I'm not sure if he bought it."

"If he's as good as Sara says he is," Giles replied, "he'll have his suspicions. When will she be lucid enough to move about on her own?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow," Willow replied. "She probably won't have the best of days at the station, but she should be well enough to function."

"Should?" inquired Buffy.

"For a dose as big as she got, I'm not sure how long it'll be before she fully recovers. But with the Witchblade on her, it might even be sooner."

"Yeah, like it's done her any good so far…" Buffy muttered.

"Buffy…" Giles began to say to chastise her for the remark.

"Just thinking out loud, Giles." And so the three waited, waited for their comrade to show the slightest sign of improvement.

* * *

Sara stayed quiet for most of the day, except for the moaning and groaning that happened sporadically. Giles, Willow, and Buffy had journeyed up a few times to the room to check up on her, particularly when she felt nauseous. After about seven hours of it, they heard footsteps and an audible thud that surprised them. Running up the stairs they found Sara trying to gain her bearings and walk toward the steps. Quickly, they ran over to her to help her. 

"Pez!" Willow exclaimed.

The three picked her up and supported her on their shoulders. Giles looked at her sallow face and asked, "What were you thinking trying to walk in your condition?"

"I wanted... to move... on my own," she mumbled between breaths. "I need to… I need to get to work. Stop…Amy."

"The only place you'll be getting to is bed," Willow replied, "at least until tomorrow."

"No!" Sara yelled out. "I need to stop her! I need to…" She stopped midway only to faint from exhaustion. Buffy, Willow, and Giles dragged her into his bedroom and laid her on the bed once again. Buffy took the covers and set it over the unconscious woman. Looking at Willow, she asked, "Are you sure she'll be fine tomorrow?"

"Pretty sure. Like I said, she probably won't be at a hundred percent, but she'll be much better than she is now."

"What about afterward?" Giles asked. "I mean, will she be craving the drug?"

"I'm not sure," Willow said. "She may experience that a little bit, but hopefully she'll be able to fight it off. We'll just have to keep an eye out for any signs. That shot was meant for me, Giles, and I'll do anything I can to help Sara through this."

"_We'll_ do anything we can," Giles amended.

Buffy just stood in silence and looked at Sara, her face unreadable. What she was thinking was anyone's guess.


	3. Chapter III

**To my readers:** Hey, everybody. I know it's been awhile since I last posted, but things have been pretty busy as of late. However, I wanted you guys to know that progress is being made on this storyline. Already I have the draft of the first chapter of the third story in the trilogy called 'Urbs ad Bellum' (or Belli; I haven't decided yet), a draft of a short one-chapter story called 'Emergence', another draft of a story taking place before 'Urbs Spei', and the plot outline of two more one-chapter interludes taking place after 'Urbs Spei'.

Timeline of stories is located on my profile page.

* * *

_**1:20 pm, Thursday - Slayer Base HQ**_

The white of freshly fallen snow reflected off of the light seeping through the heavy overcast of gray clouds. It shone through the room, bathing the bed in its drab and aloof radiance. It had rained a good portion in February, the kind of freezing rain Sara Pezzini had been used to and her California cohorts came to resent. One could only take comfort in the fact that the new snow would cover the grit-and-grime laden snow polluted by the rigors of daily city life, the parts the cold rain hadn't melted away.

A morning like this was enough to make even the lightest sleeper to wish for more bedtime and Sara was no exception. She had gone through a most horrible and terrifying ordeal the day before, something that had not only threatened her life, but the lives of the people around her. She roused from sleep a sickly mess, her face and hair still slick with sweat and skin prickly to the touch. The bedsheets seemed soiled from her perspiration and she felt as though she was drowning in filth. Trying to slough off the grogginess and crust from her eyes, she began to sit up.

"Uh…" she murmured as she stretched out under the blankets. "What… what happened? Where am I?"

The door opened and Willow came into view, saying, "You're awake. I was just coming to check up on you."

"What happened?" she asked in a haggard voice.

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember was getting hit by that dart," Sara replied. "After that things get kind of spacey."

"You, uh, experienced a few side effects from the dosage," Willow said reluctantly.

"Side effects? What kind of side effects?"

"Oh… you know, nausea, vomiting, headaches…" Willow mumbled most of the effects to a point that was barely audible as she tried to stay away from any of the seriously disturbing stuff that happened. Unfortunately, she was never a very good liar.

"Okay, nausea, vomiting, et cetera. But something tells me you're not giving me the entire story," Sara said. "I'm a cop, Willow; I can tell when people are lying to me. So tell me… what happened?"

Seeing the futility of shading the truth from her, Willow took in a deep breath and said, "You, uh... well... you threatened to kill some of the girls. You also tried to strangle me." Willow pulled down on the collar of her turtleneck sweater and showed her bruises.

Sara's face bore a look of horror and shame.

"Plus you kicked Giles and Buffy in the face," Willow continued.

"Oh, Willow, I'm so sorry," she started to say. "I can't believe I..." Sara paused and wore a curious look. "I kicked Buffy in the face?" It was something that wasn't entirely unpleasant to her ears.

"Yeah," Willow replied.

Remembering herself, Sara replied, "Which is, you know, uh, not good."

"Very convincing," Willow retorted as she smirked.

"I'm so sorry," Sara said softly. "I can't believe that I did that to you, to them."

"It wasn't your fault, Pez," Willow replied. "Amy had you doped up on that stuff and you couldn't control yourself."

"How am I going to face them all, especially Giles?"

"I'm more worried about how you're going to recover. Onyx is a pretty tough drug to get off of."

"Well, I only got one dose, and it was super-sized at that. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Willow brought out the dart that had injected the drug into her and held it up to her saying, "Don't underestimate this stuff, Pez." She set it down on the dresser next to the bed and walked around, talking to Sara. "I want to make sure you get the toxins completely out of your system, then try and make sure…"

As Willow kept on going, Sara eyed the dart, knowing there was a little of the drug still left inside. She started to perspire as her body began to crave it. She hadn't even paid attention to Willow as soon as the dart was brought out. She ached from withdrawal and knew the only way to make the pain subside was with Onyx, the bane that had now felt like her panacea. Her desire for it began to well up within her and finally burst forth like a dam. She lunged for the dart to plunge it into her arm. As soon as she moved, Willow extended her arm and drew the dart into her hand.

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen," she said. "I wanted to know whether or not you could fight the craving after an overdose. Now I know you can't. It means we'll have some work ahead of us, maybe about a month to a month and a half of rehab time."

The look on Sara's face was one of pure anger. But realizing what she had attempted, her face soon bore revulsion and shame. "No…" she said in a hushed voice. "No, I can't be a junkie, I can't. I can't." She looked at Willow with somber eyes and said, "Please, Willow, you have to help me. If anyone finds out, I could lose my job. It's my life; it's all I'm good at. I can't lose it."

"Don't worry, Pez," she replied. "I'll help you anyway I can. Giles is out right now getting supplies. In the meantime, you'll have to manage with the special brew I made you. It'll at least get out the toxins in your system, just in case someone at work decides request a sample. I don't want to take the chance that Amy or her crew called your precinct and told them you were high yesterday. I also called your precinct and told them you'd be in late."

Sara closed her eyes and a lonely tear dropped onto the sheets. "Thank you, Willow. I…" She tried to say the words but they would not form. Willow figured Sara didn't have much experience in being on the receiving end of saving lives, and knew she had trouble expressing her sentiments. Seeing the difficulty, Willow interrupted and merely replied, "Don't mention it," and smiled. Sara nodded in understanding and smiled too. Her smile soon turned into confusion as she realized that only Willow was present and Giles was out getting supplies. That only left one more person…

"Where's Buffy?" she asked.

* * *

_**1:37 pm, Thursday - Calogero's Ristorante**_

A chocolate mousse after a particularly difficult meeting was one of the many luxuries Amy had been privy to since acquiring her newfound wealth and power. The restaurant had catered to her late husband and now served her as if she were royalty. Day in and day out the grind of running a criminal organization and operating with ulterior motives underneath wore even the most driven of souls. Yesterday itself had been stressful enough after her meeting with one of the lesser bosses in the New York area. She had been looking to get a higher cut of the drug racket in the area, more so than Genovese Vitelli ever got. That didn't go over too well with Forccione and he made it known that wasn't going to work with a 'set of legs' who barged her way into the business without credentials. Amy had planned for this, and as such his number one enforcer was soon spread across his own front lawn. She made sure to tell him that his only son at Florida State would meet the same fate if he didn't comply. That got his attention…

Now was the pleasure portion of her new occupation: a rich, creamy, and _expensive_ chocolate mousse. Though small, and empty, it was just one of guilty pleasures that made it all worthwhile... aside from exterminating the people in her way. She made a mental note to try the crème brûlée next time. She was in the middle of putting a fresh scoop in her mouth when her eye caught a petite blonde walking towards her. Her bodyguards intercepted the young woman, then looked over to their employer to decide what to do next. Amy nodded her head and her guards let the blonde through. _Time for the speechifying,_ she thought.

Buffy approached a professionally-dressed Amy enjoying what looked to be a tasty dessert. She had to admit it angered her that Amy seemed so close and yet so untouchable, away from the reach of justice, human or otherwise. But she pushed that subject to the back of her mind; she was here for a particular purpose and nothing would deter her.

"Buffy…" Amy said as the Slayer approached.

"In the flesh," the Slayer replied.

"Not for long."

"You're going to kill me in front of all these witnesses here?" Buffy asked.

"And ruin my dessert? Of course not," Amy replied. "So… let me guess why you're here, huh? This is about what happened to Willow."

"What _almost _happened to Willow... and what you did to Sara. You knew what Willow went through and you tried to make her go through it all over again. You killed that man who was trying to turn his life around and, by extension, his ex-girlfriend. And you had that poison put into Sara."

"Sticking up for the cop, huh? " Amy replied, slightly surprised at the notion. "I was under the impression that you didn't even like her that much."

"Well, it's true that she's rude, temperamental..." Buffy started out. She then got lost in her rambling. "...unpredictable, bossy, an overall grouch…"

"Just like someone I know," Amy interrupted, narrowing her eyes at Buffy.

Buffy paused at the interruption and came back on track.

"But she's also brave. She's tenacious, caring, and one of the most dedicated people I've ever known. I'd go so far as to say before the Witchblade came along being a cop was her life." Buffy stepped a little closer to Amy, her bodyguards growing more cautious. "You see, I may not like her all that much, maybe not at all, but I respect her. Plus she's one of my crew. And if you mess with my crew you mess with me."

"Mighty strong words."

"You're messing with something you can't stand against, Amy," Buffy said. "You think you can get away with it all. You won't."

"Honey," Amy replied in an arrogant tone, "I was getting away with it ten minutes before you walked through that door."

"What?"

"Ten minutes ago Onyx, made with a new and improved formula, hit the streets. The batch found in the stiff..."

"His name was Aidan Marshall," Buffy interjected in a strong tone.

"It was a test..." Amy continued, disregarding Buffy's statement, "to see how much was necessary for a good high. We were able to get down the dosage to just enough so the customers will keep coming."

"Was Willow supposed to be a 'test'?" the Slayer asked in anger.

"Partially, to see what a huge dose would do," Amy replied. "Other than that it was just a bonus." She continued as Buffy listened. "You're too late, Buffy. Pushers will be selling it on every sleazy street corner, and all your speechifying and high-moral-ground talk won't change a thing. So, like I said, I was getting away with it well before you stepped through those doors. And here's the kicker:" Amy leaned into the Slayer and whispered, "There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You really think that?" Buffy replied in menacing tone.

"I know that. And you want to know why? Because in this fight, the winner isn't the one with the strongest powers or the greatest number of weapons; it's the one with the smallest conscience, something you and your buddies aren't capable of. Being stuck as a rat for a couple years tends to give you perspective and I learned one thing: you're either predator, or you're the prey. I'm never going to be anyone's prey ever again; not for you and not for any of these two-bit, slimebag mob bosses."

"I can't believe you brought yourself to this point. We helped you. We saved your life; I almost _died _trying to help you and this is how you repay us. How sad."

"Regretting that decision?" Amy asked.

"Not really," Buffy replied. "That's because we're champions, something you'll never get. We don't do it for the accolades or the rewards or even for the notion that someone's life will be better for it. No, we do it because it's right. That's what heroes do. With your abilities you could have been a part of that, but you chose to exploit and hurt people. Like I said... how sad."

"You really like hearing yourself talk, don't you?", Amy replied. "I could have been a part of your little 'Scooby' gang? Like hell. You see, I actually like having power and using it rather than waiting for every crook, criminal, and monster to take advantage of me. Like your ex, Angel."

Buffy tensed at the mention of her former lover.

"Yeah, I heard about him and what happened out in LA, running Wolfram & Hart," Amy continued. "Like me, he gets it. It's all about who has the power. And in case you haven't figured it out... I do."

"Not for long," Buffy shot back.

"Like you could do anything. I told you: I'm not being anybody's victim anymore. It's like those nature shows, the ones they show where the female lion waits in the savanna as the zebra grazes on the food, oblivious to what's going to happen. I've been both the helpless zebra and the lioness and I can tell you..." Amy sat back and smiled. "I like being the lioness."

Buffy glared at the woman as tried to as best she could not to reach over the table and break her nose. Smiling, Amy looked over to her bodyguards and said, "Get her out of here." As they grabbed Buffy's arms the Slayer slapped them away, prompting both guards to open their jackets and show their holstered guns.

"You don't want to make a scene, do you, Buffy?" Amy said. Buffy looked at the men and at Amy and relented, knowing that it would do no good to be shot while assaulting someone who could justifiably plead self-defense. She acquiesced, and as the men escorted her out of the restaurant, Buffy turned and said, "Oh, I nearly forgot something." Amy smirked as she listened. "Funny that you said your stuff hit the streets. You see, not _all_ of it got there."

Her face fell at the comment.

"We fished around for info, called in a few favors, and found out where the two labs used to make the stuff were," Buffy continued. "We only got to one of the trucks as it was leaving, but the girls had a great time dumping your garbage into New York Harbor. I guess a lot of your clientèle are gonna be the fish. You could try and shake them down for the cash, but I'm guessing they'll come up a little short." Buffy's face was absolutely beaming.

"You just cost me a million and a half," Amy growled.

"You're welcome to press charges," Buffy replied in a playful tone. "I'm sure the courts will understand you wanting to recoup the losses on your illegal drugs."

Amy sat still, her anger boiling. She wanted to rip the girl's throat out, right then and there, to see Buffy take her last breath having her hands wrapped around her neck. But she knew she couldn't.. at least, not now. Patience was the key. She had been paying off an recently acquired informant of theirs to feed them info and let them have some victories against her. This, however, wasn't one of them. Nevertheless, if letting Buffy have her moment meant seeing her plans through the end and exacting bloody revenge on all of them later, she was going to swallow her pride and let it pass.

"I'll see myself out," Buffy said before turning and walking away.

As the Slayer walked out of the establishment, Amy smirked. She would eat the cost of the wasted drugs; it was fair, but painful, price to pay for her ambitions. And it was more than a fair price to pay in destroying every single one of the Scoobies. But through it all she learned something new: she saw the look in Buffy's eyes and knew she was on the brink. That weakness could be twisted and exploited. And to Amy, few things were more gratifying than that.


End file.
